Paths of Destiny
by Reach4thestars19
Summary: When Obi-Wan, his lifelong friend and love Siri and her Padawan Taylor are in charge of guarding Senator Amidala and newborn twins, Anakin returns and they all find that their destinies all lie along different paths.


The Paths of Destiny 

Disclaimer:  I am making no money off of this.  Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, Luke and Leia belong to George Lucas.  Siri belongs to Jude Watson and Taylor belongs to Katina so she is not for public use in other stories (unless asked).

            Siri was pacing the floor, dressed in her pajamas, her shoulder length blonde hair somewhat messy as her bare feet padded softly on the cool polished stone floor.  Her blue eyes were clear, yet hidden beneath that was worry and sadness.  

            "Siri?"  The woman turned with a small jump, not having sensed anyone behind her, having been too lost in her thoughts.  She saw the form of her Padawan though the shadowed room.

            "I didn't know you were still up, Tay" Siri replied, standing still as the girl came closer.  She had longer brown hair that flowed past her shoulders slightly, her Padawan braid just visible behind her ear.  Her hazel eyes usually full of mischief seemed to have lost some of their flame.

            "I just woke up, but I can't fall back asleep," the girl replied with a sigh.

            "Did you have your dream again?" Siri asked.  A few nights ago Taylor had woken up calling out the name of her friend, role model and first crush, Anakin Skywalker.  She doubted Taylor would have told her if Siri hadn't awoken to the change in the Force with her Padawan and her cries.

            Taylor just gave a small nod. She looked tired.  Siri wished that she didn't have this burden.  She was still young, only in her mid teens, and yet she had seen so much.

            The pair had their first mission end with the battle on Genosis where many of their Jedi comrades had been killed.

            Through the next years they had went on numerous missions, their bond growing even as life seemed to fall around them.   Unrest seemed to be ruling the galaxy as the Senate started to fall apart in front of their very eyes.  Fear was starting to attack the hearts of everyone, as well as dread to what may happen.

            The two were facing their own personal battle as well.  They were visiting Padme Skywalker, a friend and one time Queen of Naboo, now a Senator.  She and Anakin had gotten married, but yet Anakin seemed to be drifting away.  It wasn't until now, when it was too late, that the Dark Side had been clearly seen by all, including his Master and Siri's best friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  The Senator had just given birth to twins, a boy and a girl.  She had named them Luke and Leia.

            "I miss Anakin," Taylor admitted with a deep sigh that seemed to come from her soul.  It was a side very few had ever seen.  Much like Siri in her younger years.

            "I think we all do," Siri answered quietly, sitting down and motioning for Taylor to do the same, which she did.

            "Have you been up this entire time?" Taylor asked after a few moments of silence, except for the crackling flame in the fireplace.

            Siri nodded tiredly.  "Yes.  I can't sleep."

            "Seems to be a common problem," Taylor commented with a sigh, leaning her head back against the plush backing.

            "Seems as if there are more problems than there are solutions," Siri agreed, watching the fire.

            A long silence over fell them until Taylor spoke up.  "Isn't there anything we can do?" she asked, starting to sound frustrated.

            "Not really," Siri answered simply.  

            "Why not?" Taylor asked, getting to her feet to face Siri.

            "Because we are in a dark time," Siri replied, coolly though the pain in her voice was evident.  

            "This isn't fair," Taylor stamped her foot into the ground.

            "No.  It isn't but there is nothing else we can do at the moment.  Even though we are Jedi, we can only do oh so much."

            Taylor didn't answer her.  Instead, she walked over to the adjoining room and watched the dark blue horizon turn gray then light pink as the sun started to rise.

Siri watched her for a moment before she got up and joined her silently.

            "I'm sorry," Taylor muttered.  "I'm just frustrated."

            "I know.  It's alright," Siri assured her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder for a moment.

            Taylor hesitated for a moment.  "If someone starts to go to the Dark Side can they ever come back?"

            Siri shook her head.  "No one has been able to."

            "But no one said it was impossible," Taylor replied, more to herself than Siri.

            Siri looked at her for a moment.  "Taylor, you tried it once and he almost killed you," she reminded her Padawan.

            Just a few months ago, Taylor had went to find Anakin to try and turn him from the Dark Side. They had battled and while Taylor had lived, she had been severely injured in the fight.  

            Once Taylor had recovered she had not only been upset but more determined than ever that something could be done.   "I know," Taylor sighed.  "But, you never do know."

            Siri just sighed with a shake of her head.  "Tay…" she started but was cut off by a knock from the archway.  The sound was surprising to both and they turned.

            "Good morning," Obi-Wan smiled at them as he entered.  He was going to tell them they needed to be more alert and careful, but upon seeing their faces, tired and worn, he decided against it.

            "Maybe to you…" Tay muttered, under her breath.  She and Obi-Wan never really go along, but they put up with each other for Siri's sake, since Siri and Obi-Wan were engaged.  They had planned to get married, but with everything that had happened, it kept getting delayed.

            Obi-Wan opened his mouth to stay something but Siri's eyes seemed to ask him to let it go and he bit his lip.

            Seeing she had won, Taylor turned her attention back out the window.  Glad that a fight was averted, at least this time, Siri let out a small sigh of relief.

            "You look tired," Obi-Wan told her, coming up to her, giving her a quick kiss.

            "Nice to see you too," Siri attempted to joke.  "What are you doing here anyway?  I thought you were on Coruscant."

            "I was, but…well, they worried that Anakin might try something if he has heard about the twins," he replied, voice low.

            At this, Taylor stopped herself from looking up.  _'Anakin…'_ she thought.  _'Maybe if he does come here…'_   

            An idea was forming in Taylor's mind and she knew that she had to try, try and turn Anakin back.  She knew it had to be possible.  It just had to be.

            Slowly and subtly, Taylor slid out the door and into the hallway, hoping Obi-Wan and Siri wouldn't notice, or at least wouldn't wonder.  Controlling herself as best she could, she continued to walk until she knew that Siri and Obi-Wan wouldn't hear her, since she knew they would try and stop her.  She made it to her room and quickly changed into her tunic and pants, pulling her on boots quickly.   At that point, she started to run, boots soft even on the stone floor, attaching her belt, which also had her lightsaber as she did.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

            "Do you really think something might happen?" Siri asked, not having thought much of Taylor's silent departure.

            "If he knows anything he might.  Even if he doesn't there is a chance.  Their only fear is that Senator Amidala will not be able to protect herself as well, since she did just give birth to the children.  How are they all doing?"

            "Fine.  Padme, she asked that we stopped being formal, is doing well.  Looking much better.  I doubt they will be able to have her rest for much longer.  And the twins are the sweetest little things.  Little Leia looks just like her mother, and Luke…"  Siri stopped herself just in time.

            "Like his father?" Obi-Wan finished.  

Siri nodded, sadly.  "Yes.  They really are sweet though," Siri quickly continued with a small smile.

"Ever make you want to have your own?" Obi-Wan asked, one eyebrow raised, a small smile on his face.

"One step at a time.  Besides, I wouldn't feel right raising a child in a galaxy of conflict," Siri answered with a sad smile.  She knew what he was hinting at.  She did want to get married, but it seemed like whenever they started to plan, even for something quick, one of them was called away.

Obi-Wan looked at her for a moment, as if considering something.  Then he cupped her face in his hands.  "Now then."

"What?" Siri asked, taking a step back, uncertain if she heard him right.

"Let's go.  Get married today, right now."

"But…but what about our mission?"  Siri asked, stumbling over her words.

"I am sure that Taylor could take care of things for about an hour.  She would like to handle things on her own," Obi-Wan gave a nervous smile, hoping she would say yes.

"Well, you are right with that.  This means that I say…"  Siri trailed off, cold washing over her like a wave and she stumbled forward into Obi-Wan.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked, having caught her, then he shivered as well and they locked eyes.

"Tay…"  Siri whispered and pulled herself away for a moment, running down the hall to her room.   Obi-Wan paused for a moment, shocked before taking action

"Siri wait!" he shouted, chasing after her, barging into her room, without thinking.

"Obi-Wan!!" she exclaimed, quickly pulling on the shirt she was changing into, having already changed into her normal pants.

He stopped and turned red, averting his gaze.  "I…I didn't know I mean…" he muttered, clearly embarrassed.  "I didn't know you were changing," he finally was able to reply.

"Well, I couldn't go dressed like I was.  And you can look now, I am decent," she answered, quickly pulling on her boots, grabbing her belt.

"I am sorry," he apologized again.

"It is alright," Siri attempted to assure him, and trying to fight back the heat she felt in her cheeks as well.  "Come on we have to hurry," she urged him.

            "Need I ask?"

            "I think that Taylor is going to find Anakin.  She still thinks she can turn him back," Siri answered, reaching out with the Force to see where Taylor was.

            "Do you honestly think she can?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned.

            Siri was silent until she could feel Taylor's presence in the nearby hanger bay.  "She might.  There is a chance…there is always a chance," she finally answered quietly, starting to jog, Obi-Wan at her side.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

            Taylor was starting to grow frustrated.  Obi-Wan and the Council seemed to just know that Anakin would be here, so where was he?  

            It would only be a matter of time before Siri would come after her, and she knew that Siri would stop her from trying again.  The anger Taylor had felt before had now faded to pure, raw determination.  Determination to save her best friend.

            Then she felt something through the Force.  It was familiar, changed but there was something familiar about it.  _'Anakin…'_ Taylor thought to herself.

            She stayed in the middle of the hanger, just a few yards from where the ship would land.  She looked up as a small speck became that of a small, fast transport ship.   It was quickly descending through the atmosphere and even faster as gravity pulled it closer. Then, at the last possible moment, the ship's afterburners came on, so close to Taylor she jumped back slightly.  She smiled to herself sadly.  No matter what Anakin was always a great pilot.

            Taylor stood, head held high as the ramp descended.  Four white-armored men marched down the ramp and in the middle of their group was Anakin.

            "Secure the perimeter.  I want no entrances or exits unaccounted for," he barked to one of them, blue eyes flashing with a permanent anger.

            "Yes Sir," one of the guards saluted and started to give orders to the others and they hurried off.

            It was at this moment that Anakin saw Taylor.  He looked at her eyes narrowing darkly.  Taylor's heart leaped into her throat but she kept her voice calm.  "Hello, Anakin."

            He studied her a bit closer.  "Taylor…" it was more of a question than a statement.

            "Yes," Taylor nodded.  "It is me."  She kept her position casual, not wanting to look threatening at all.

            "It has been a long time," Anakin stated.  "It is good to see you have recovered," he continued, though his chilling tone would say otherwise.

            "Fully," she answered with a confident nod, though she felt a cold finger trace up and down her spine.

            Anakin just nodded, looking at her and continued down the ramp until he was just feet from her, studying her.

            "Yes?" she asked, some of the iciness fading.

            "You must move," he told her, voice sharp and cold.

            "Why?"

            "I have come to see the Senator."

            "You mean your wife?"  Taylor asked, pretending to be casual.

            "I have no wife," he snapped, taking a menacing step towards her.  Taylor was scared but held her ground.

            "Then I am afraid I can not let you see her," Taylor answered.

            "You shall move Taylor Sameth or I will move you."

            "Like you did before?" Taylor asked, one hand on her hip.

            "You do not want to challenge me, Child," Anakin told her silkily.

            "I am not a child.  I am a Jedi," Taylor stated proudly, head held high.

            "And yet, you still have the looks of a Padawan," Anakin told her with a smile, a dark gleam in his eyes.

            "A braid does not matter.  What matters is the heart of a Jedi."

            Anakin laughed, though it sounded almost bitter, resentful.  "You actually believe that?"  he asked then quickly answered his own question.  "Of course you do."

            "I believe the truth," Taylor nodded.

            "The truth?  You mean those lies that your Master, Siri," he spat.  "Has been telling you?"

            "They are not lies," Taylor told him with a stomp of her foot, trying to control her anger.

            "The real power lies in the Dark Side," Anakin smirked.  "I could show you a power you have never dreamed of.  A power you have only imagined, one that you have had just a small taste of.  Do you remember that night I showed you how to make a flame from the Force?"  Taylor just nodded.  "That is not even a taste of what I can teach you.  Of what Palpatine can teach you…" 

            "I don't need another Master.  I am learning to be a Jedi."  Taylor took a deep breath before continuing.  "As you also do.  Anakin, come back with me.  Please.  They will all forgive you. Then you can be with Padme again and-"

            "I will never go back," Anakin interrupted, his voice was menacing and low, close to a growl.  "If you will not join me, let me pass.   You do not want to anger me any further," he told her with a menacing smile.

            "I can not let you pass," Taylor told him, seriousness etching her features.

            Anakin paused then took his lightsaber in hand.  "Go back on your decision," he warned her, and for an instant she saw regret of this in his eyes.

            "I can not," Taylor told him.

            "Well, then…." Anakin activated his lightsaber that glowed crimson.  "I must make you move."

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

            Siri pushed herself faster, flying down the hall, Obi-Wan beside her, his robe billowing behind him.  Siri could feel the change in the Force.  The darkness was there and in there was a light spot, Taylor.  

            'Hurry,' she urged Obi-Wan through the Force.  Soon they came galloping into the hanger to a sight that made both of them stop cold.  

            Anakin and Taylor illuminated by the nearly completely risen sun, casting long shadows across the cool stones.  Anakin's features were only visible by the blood red illumination.  Taylor herself was bathed in purple from her own ignited lightsaber.

            'Taylor,' Siri started towards her, calling to her through the Force but Obi-Wan grabbed both her shoulders, holding her back.  

            "Let-"  She started and he clapped one hand over her mouth to keep her silent.  She glared at him hard.  

            'I am okay Siri.  He won't kill me," Tay assured her as Anakin lunged at her, and she expertly blocked it.

            'She can do this,' Obi-Wan to her.  'She has to do this alone.'  Sir held back a cry as Taylor and Anakin circled, both attacking and defending, but neither aiming for a killing blow.

            "Ani, please.  Don't do this.  We can go back together.  Please…"  Taylor's tone was that of question but everyone knew how much she was almost pleading.

            "I have chosen my side.  You must choose yours," he replied.

            "I choose the way of the Jedi," Taylor told him confidently.

            "Then you may just die as a Jedi," he replied and attacked again, with a bit more passion.  Siri tried to get to her, struggling against Obi-Wan, where they were hidden in the shadows.  He had her held up, feet off the ground.

            She glared at him but her attention quickly turned back to Taylor as she heard a small cry.

            Taylor was holding her side that had been lightly touched by Anakin's lightsaber.

            'Tay!' Siri screamed through the Force.  

            'I am alright.  I promise.  Stay there, I can handle this,' Taylor told her as they circled back to where they had started.

            The rest of the battle happened in slow motion but no one stop it.  One of Anakin's guards was returning, standing out in the shining white armor among the shadows.  He watched the fight for just a moment, before pulling up his heavy blaster.

            Siri saw the movement.  'No!' her mind screamed as she flailed in Obi-Wan's arms.  Taylor never even saw it coming as the volley of blaster shots hit her in her leg and lower back.

            With a small, strangled cry, she fell to the floor, lightsaber falling to the ground beside her, deactivated.

            "No!!   TAYLOR!!" Siri shouted and was able to break out of Obi-Wan's grasp, running quickly to Taylor's side.

            She pulled her Padawan into her arms.  "Tay…Taylor," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

            Taylor looked up at her, trying to focus.  "I am…sorry…" she gasped.  "I tried…"

            "You did well Taylor, you did well," Siri cried, hugging her tight.

            "I am sorry…I love you Siri…" Tay finally whispered.

            "I love you too," Siri was barely able to choke out.  Taylor just gave a small nod, and looked over at Anakin, who was bathed in the red fiery glow.  She mouthed his name then slowly closed her eyes.  With another deep sigh, she was gone.

            Siri gave a cry of anguish, feeling the emptiness where Taylor had once been and the pain she felt was extreme.  She was too immersed in her own pain and grief to notice Anakin's next move.  He glared at the guard and took his free, metallic hand, tightening his hand to a nearly closed fist.

            Obi-Wan couldn't move, feeling not just Taylor's pain and the loss but that of Siri.  He was even more shocked as he saw Anakin, eyes blazing with unbridled fury as he tightened his hand.   

            Across the room, the guard started gripping at his throat, fighting unseen hands that were choking him.  He gasped then fell to his knees, still struggling.  Then, he feel to the floor and moved no more.

            When Obi-Wan turned back to Siri and Anakin, she saw that Siri was glaring up at him, still cradling the body of Taylor.

            "You were her friend!  You were supposed to protect her!!" Siri screamed, filled with grief, anger and overflowing sadness.   Carefully, she laid her Padawan's body on the floor, putting her deactivated saber back in her still warm hand.    As she stood up, Obi-Wan saw a look in Siri's eyes he had never seen before.  "You were supposed to protect her as her friend!"  Siri yelled at him.

            "You are her Master!" Anakin shot back, his own eyes glistening with tears. "Where were you?"

            "I have been with her!  You are the one that killed her!  You are!" Siri shouted, pulling her lightsaber into her hand, activating the pink/purple blade with a hiss.

            'Siri don't do this!' Obi-Wan told her thought the Force, making sure to block it from Anakin.

            'I have to.  To avenge Taylor.  You have to protect Padme now.  And the twins.'

            'Siri…'

            'Obi-Wan we have different paths.  You can not travel mine.'   At that moment, Anakin lunched at her and they started the deadly elaborate dance, Siri switching between her one handed techniques and both hands while Anakin continued to attack, unrelenting.  This continued for a long time, neither showing tiredness, both fighting with emotions, until Siri called on the Force.  She called on calm and could almost feel Taylor next to her and a sense of peace seemed to come over her

            Siri had to concentrate as hard as she could to block him, and he smiled sadistically.  "You see how much power I have now Siri?  Do you see now?  Now when it is too late?"

            At that moment he faked an arc and instead thrust the saber, stabbing her through her stomach.  "Now you see," Anakin snarled, deactivating his saber.

            Obi-Wan could feel the pain as if it was his own as Siri sank to her knees then fell onto her side, eyes closed.  His entire soul was screaming.  This couldn't be happening.  This had to be a nightmare.  His most horrible nightmare.  Except, it was real.

            Instead of continuing, Anakin looked at her then turned on his heel, walking briskly up the ramp to his ship.

            In seconds, Obi-Wan was at her side, scooping her up in his arms.  "Siri…Oh Force Siri…"

            "You…you finally listened to me," she smiled slightly then winced in pain.

            "Yes…yes I did…Oh Siri."

            "I…I was going to say yes.  To getting married today…I…was going to…say…yes," her breathing was labored and he hugged her closer, pressing his lips to her forehead.  "I…love you…Obi-Wan…Kenobi" she breathed, eyes starting to close.

            "I love you too, Siri Kenobi," he whispered, kissing her gently.  Siri smiled slightly at this statement, then closed her eyes, slipping away.

            Obi-Wan hugged her close, tears falling, and he finally moved to lay her next to Taylor in the same fashion with her saber.  Master and Padawan, connected in life and now death, by the Force.

            He looked at both of them and wiped his eyes, grabbing his comlink, remembering what Siri had told him.

            "Captain Typho…this is Kenobi," he said with a shuttered breath.

            "Typho here, is everything alright?"

            "No…get Padme out…Plan Beta.  I will join you there."  Beta, stood for B, which was for Bail.  Bail Organa of Alderaan.  That is where Typho would take her and the twins.  They would be safe, for the time being at least.

            "What about-"

            "I will explain later.  Kenobi out," he quickly turned off his comlink.  His gaze fell on Siri and Taylor again for a moment.  He knew what he had to do.

            Marching purposefully he marched to the foot of the ramp and called.  "Anakin…Anakin Skywalker.  I am here to challenge you."


End file.
